


Afterglow

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Series: Happily Ever After [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: "Fortune", Bestest Cousins, F/M, Fingering, Making Love, Oral Sex, Plans For The Future, Vaginal Sex, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Chloe and Oliver celebrate the wedding they don't remember.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Lois Lane & Chloe Sullivan, Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Series: Happily Ever After [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750879
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

The next morning, Chloe woke up slowly, she was relaxed, Oliver’s heavy and familiar arm wrapped around her along with his leg, his body pressed against her back and although she really couldn’t move, it wasn’t bothering her. 

She sighed softly and turned her head slightly, glancing at him over her shoulder, just to check if he was awake, he usually woke up before her. He felt her move a little, and his arm tightened ever-so-slightly around her waist even as he pressed his lips to the back of her neck.

She shivered and smiled softly, still not sure if he was awake or not, so she just covered his hand with his and squeezed it lightly. He smiled faintly, too, not opening his eyes. “Morning, Mrs. Queen,” he murmured, turning his hand and lacing his fingers through hers.

Chloe held her breath at that and squeezed his hand again, just then remembering what they had found out right before they came over to his place.

He pressed another kiss to the back of her neck, then slowly propped himself up on his other elbow to look down at her, arching his eyebrows a little at her silence.

She took a deep breath and turned a little to look at him, “just remembered,” she said quiet.

Oliver met her eyes, nodding a little and kissing her forehead softly.

She turned completely so she was laying on her back and reached up, cupping his cheek. 

He leaned into her touch for a long moment without saying anything. He searched her eyes, then turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand. “So how are you feeling?” he whispered.

“Okay,” she breathed, not sure of what else to say, “you?” She asked as she brushed her thumb over his cheek. 

“Good,” he said quietly, watching her once more. Actually good didn’t really cover it. They were _married_. Truthfully he was amazed, but he knew she was still probably processing it. 

“Yeah?” She said quietly, watching him closely too as she held her breath. She had been relieved the previous night, at least she knew that whatever had happened, she _hadn’t_ married Clark. But she and Oliver had just agreed to the boyfriend/girlfriend thing, she wasn’t entirely sure what this meant. 

“Of course,” he murmured. “Chloe, I love you. You’re it for me, and I’ve known it for a long time.” 

Her chest tightened at that bus she smiled softly, taking a deep breath, “I love you too.” She said sincerely. 

He smiled back, dipping his head and kissing her softly on the mouth.

She kissed him back, sliding her hand into his hair as she wrapped her other arm around him. 

He couldn’t help but grin as she deepened the kiss, one of his hands traveling slowly down the length of her body and settling against her thigh lightly. He couldn’t think of a better way to wake up every morning for the rest of his life.

Chloe smiled softly against his lips and pulled him closer. Maybe not much would change, and she was okay with that.

“So I’m thinking,” he murmured against her mouth, lowering his lips to her neck. “After awhile I’ll get up and fix breakfast. Pancakes maybe?” 

She smiled against his lips and nodded a little, brushing her fingers against his back, "I agree,” she whispered, relaxing a little. 

“The kind with chocolate chips?” His voice held a hint of teasing and he pressed a kiss to her collarbone.

“And strawberries,” she shivered, closing her eyes.

A ridiculous grin spread across his face at her words and the shiver that ran through her. He trailed his mouth down her body, placing soft kisses against her breasts. “Smothered in whipped cream.” 

“Are we still talking about the pancakes?” She teased, grinning a little as she opened her eyes to look at him again. 

“I’m open to other possibilities,” he responded with a smirk.

“Oh, I know,” she teased, lifting her head and kissing him once more. 

“We don’t even have to choose between them. Just which is first...” He smirked against her lips. 

“Well,” she ran her fingers down his back and pulled back enough to look at him, “one is much more convenient than the other.”

“Considering we’re basically ready for one of them without having to leave the bed?” He grinned down at her.

“Exactly,” she moved her other hand down his chest and over his stomach, smirking a little as she held his gaze. 

He smirked back at her and shifted his hand from her thigh to the juncture just between them. “I agree,” he told her. 

She held his gaze and brushed her fingers at the very bottom of his stomach, smirking a little more. He shifted a little, dropping a kiss against her left breast and then letting his tongue dart out to follow suit.

Chloe shivered once more, lifting a leg and wrapping it around the back of his as she watched him closely.

Oliver gently slid a finger against her center as he nibbled his way across her breasts, paying each one equal, undivided attention until both nipples stood up like tiny red buds. Then he wrapped his lips around the right one, his tongue circling it at a slow, languishing pace.

“Ollie,” she moaned, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer.

He released the nipple with a light popping sound, glancing up at her for a moment and grinning before dipping his head and treating the other to the same attention. He let his finger graze over her again, just barely touching her, enjoying the sounds she was making and glad that they had the entire clock tower to themselves. 

“Tease,” she breathed, looking up at him, her eyes dark as she wrapped both legs around him, she knew him well enough by now to know he liked taking his time, but sometimes it was hard to let him. 

He chuckled softly, warm breath wafting over her chest. “You know I always follow through,” he murmured.

Shivering again, she ran her hands over his hair, “that helps me none at all right now.”

Oliver smirked and shifted his weight a little, sliding his fingers over her center. “Better?” he teased.

Chloe let out her breath and lifted her hips slightly, “getting there.”

Grinning again, he pressed a kiss to her stomach and then another, flicking his thumb against her lightly. 

She moaned quietly at that, leaning back against the bed and pillows and still running her hands over his head and shoulders, the only parts of him she could reach. 

“I love you,” he whispered as he slid one long finger inside her slowly, continuing to stroke her clit at the same time. 

“Love,” she breathed, moving against his hand and opening her eyes to look at him, “you.”

Oliver met her eyes, his own darkening at the sight of the desire and need he saw in hers. He slid another finger inside her, groaning at how ready for him she already was. He moved his fingers against her more quickly, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh.

She hooked a leg around his back, holding her breath as she watched him, the look on his face alone was almost enough for her. She loved being responsible for that look. 

Resting his free hand against her hip, he dipped his head and lapped at her wetness with his tongue, allowing it to circle the tiny bud of nerves at her center as he eased a third finger inside her. 

Chloe moaned, her head falling back against the pillow as her back arched, she loved his mouth, she loved everything about him, but his mouth was amazing. 

Sex with Chloe had always been intense and incredible. He loved exploring her body so much that by now he knew it as well as he knew his own. He enjoyed the sounds that always escaped her, the way she really just let go with him. The way her body flushed and her head fell back as he pleasured her. It had never been like that for him with another woman. He took his time, bringing her close to the edge several times before finally, gently, sucking her clit into his mouth as he stretched her gently with his fingers. 

He did know her body better than anyone, better than herself even, which was why it didn’t take him any time at all to do this to her. Next thing she knew, she was gasping, her body moving against his lips and hand and then she screamed his name, not worrying about volume since this time as her orgasm hit her as hard as it always did with him. 

He took his time kissing his way back up her body once more, gently spreading her legs with his knee and flashing her a bright smile. 

Chloe opened her eyes again and took a deep breath, watching him and smiling back as she wrapped an arm around his back as she reached for him with her other hand, wrapping her fingers lightly around him. 

Oliver groaned softly as he settled his weight over her, dropping his face into her shoulder as he felt himself grow even harder in her hand. For all that he knew her body, she knew his just as well. 

She held him to her as well as she could with one arm and wrapped her legs around him as she stroked him slowly even as she positioned herself better under him. 

He lifted his head and gazed down at her, expression intense. “So beautiful,” he whispered, kissing her forehead.

Chloe smiled and closed her eyes a little then opened again to look at him, lifting her head a little and watching him as she tightened her fingers around him slightly, stroking him once more.

He held his breath for a moment, then met her eyes, holding her gaze. “Need to be inside you,” he murmured.

“Good,” she breathed, adjusting a little more then guiding him inside of her, moaning quietly as she did. 

He held himself in check to give her time to adjust to his presence, dipping his head to kiss her softly on the mouth. 

Chloe took a deep breath then kissed him back, wrapping her now free hand around him too and holding him to her. 

They moved together, slowly at first, their bodies perfectly in tune, then faster as their desire heightened. He thrust into her once more as his own climax shook him to his core, his arms sliding beneath her to cradle her to him as he panted for breath moments later.

As usual, her body was unresponsive, she had no control over it even as she held on to him. The things he made her feel she had never felt before, not even by herself. He was amazing in every way. 

He rolled them so they were both on their sides, facing one another now so he didn’t crush her with his weight. His skin was slick with sweat, but he held her close, stroking one hand lightly down her back. 

She shifted closer to him on the bed, smiling softly and shaking her head slightly, “you always amaze me.” She whispered.

He smiled faintly at that, searching her eyes. “I know the feeling.” 

Chloe grinned softly and brushed her nose against his, holding her breath a little. If this was what being married to him would be like, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

It took them a while longer to actually get out from the bed, but eventually, food became a necessity. Even though Oliver had insisted he’d just make the pancakes and bring them to her, she still wrapped herself in one of his oversized green robes and followed him down the hallway.

Maybe it was a little ridiculous that they had their arms around each other just to go to the kitchen, but with everything they had been through and everything they had to fight just to be able to see each other again, she didn’t really care. 

Once they reached the kitchen, she kissed his jaw, the highest place she could reach, and reluctantly pulled away, “now, go feed me.” She teased. 

“So bossy,” he teased back, picking her up and setting her on the counter a few feet away from the stove. He kissed her softly on the mouth as he rubbed her back for a moment, then pulled away, getting together the ingredients for pancakes. He began to stir the batter in a bowl, glancing at her sideways and watching her watch him. 

She smiled when he glanced at her, her expression soft as she watched him, “maybe one day you will actually let me help you while you cook.”

He grinned. “You can stir this if you want to,” he told her, holding up the bowl. 

She held out her hands and arched her eyebrows, “because I can’t burn it by stirring it?”

He widened his eyes innocently as he handed it to her. “I never said such a thing.” 

“There’s a lot you don’t need to say,” she smirked, stirring it carefully. 

“Because I’m better at action?” He smirked back at her.

“Because I know what you’re thinking,” she teased, then cocked her head, watching him.

“What am I thinking?” He leaned against the counter beside her, arching his eyebrows as she stirred. 

“That you want to come closer and kiss me for starters.” She grinned softly.

“You _are_ a mind reader.” He grinned, too, leaning in and kissing her on the mouth.

She smiled and shook her head, kissing him back before pulling away, “where are my chocolate chips?”

“Oh, I see. You just love me for my cooking,” he teased, moving over to the cabinet and pulling down the container of chocolate chips, throwing in a handful into the batter.

“Your pancakes, actually,” she grinned, picking one out of the batter and eating it.

He chuckled softly at her, his expression filled with warmth. “I’ll make you pancakes every day if you want.” 

She watched him for a moment and shook her head, smiling “I’ll settle for coffee occasionally.”

“I won’t have you _settling_ for anything,” he informed her, reaching out and cupping her cheek. 

Her face softened at that and she leaned into his hand a little, “you never have,” she said quietly.

“And I never will,” he whispered, holding her gaze. 

Leaning in, she brushed her nose against his, still looking him in the eye. “Thank you.”

Oliver kissed her softly in response, then pulled away to look at her once more. “I think our batter is mixed enough,” he told her with a soft smile, taking the bowl from her once more.

Chloe shifted on the counter and watched him, smiling softly for a second then holding her breath a little, “Ollie?”

He was in the midst of pouring batter onto the frying pan when she said his name. “Yeah?” He glanced back at her and arched his eyebrows.

“How did you figure it out? Last night, I mean.” She asked quietly.

“Well. I found the other half of the marriage certificate,” he said with a small smile, pouring the batter for a third pancake.

“But you woke up with Lois,” she pointed out.

“Yeah, but...” He shook his head a little. “I woke up thinking about _you_.” He paused and glanced at her again. “Which, in case you didn’t know is pretty much how I wake up every morning.” 

Holding her breath, she watched him for a moment then nodded slightly, watching him closely. 

He met her eyes once more and held his own breath for a few seconds. “Plus, Lois wasn’t wearing a wedding dress. And she couldn’t find her ring. And I have a very, very fuzzy memory of covering my eyes so I didn’t see _your_ dress before the ceremony.” 

“I woke up at the farm,” she admitted, “In Clark’s closet. In the dress.”

He stifled a laugh. “You woke up in his _closet_?” 

Smiling a little despite herself, she nodded, “I guess I was passed out, I didn’t wake up until Clark opened the door and then there was a lemur on his bed.”

This time he couldn’t help but chuckle. “I can only imagine what was going on in your mind.” 

“Well,” she breathed, “it didn’t take us long to figure out the bottle came from Zatanna and then... considering my dress and the limo and my half of the certificate, I thought I had married him.”

Oliver grimaced a little at that. “Well, Lois and I woke up in the railroad yard.” 

“How did you end up in drag?” She asked, smirking slightly at that memory.

He made a face, shaking his head a little and pouring the batter for another pancake before finally turning on the stovetop. “We were trying to get Lois’s ring back,” he told her. “The guards recognized us from the night before and tied us up in one of the back rooms. We managed to escape but Lois wouldn’t leave without the ring, so...” 

“So she made you put on a show,” she grinned a little.

“She so owes me.” He rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know, you looked pretty hot,” she teased, arching her eyebrows.

Oliver cocked his head to the side and eyed her. “I’m not sure if that says something about you or something about _me_ ,” he teased back.

“I think it just says you can pull off pretty much everything,” she told him, smiling at him. 

“I suppose that’s a pretty good answer.” He grinned.

She nodded, arching her eyebrows then growing a little more serious again, “and how did you find out about my job?”

His stomach tightened at that and he glanced down at the frying pan, exhaling slowly. “When you disappeared, I put out feelers everywhere on the planet. If you or anyone else ever used the name Chloe Sullivan, I would get an immediate text on my cell.” He scraped the pancakes up and flipped them over, steadily avoiding looking at her now. “I guess I forgot to turn off the alert system.” And if he had, he wouldn’t have had any idea that Chloe Sullivan had just taken a job in Star City at the Register.

Chloe held her breath and looked down, nodding a little, “I was going to tell you,” she whispered, “last night.”

“Yeah?” His voice was almost inaudible and he still didn’t look at her. 

“Yeah,” she nodded a little, pushing herself off the counter and quietly stepping toward him, “I never imagined you’d consider leaving here,” not because of her anyway, “but I wasn’t going to just vanish again.”

He held his breath and then slowly turned to face her once more. “That’s good, because...I think it would kill me,” he said quietly, holding onto the spatula with one hand.

Her chest tightened and she stepped closer, searching his eyes, “I just don’t want to hold you back, Ollie.”

“Hold me back?” he echoed, shaking his head, looking confused. 

“Green Arrow and the team and everything I know you have to do.” She said quietly, “I don’t want to get in the way of any of that because we’re together.”

“Chloe.” He set the spatula down on the counter and rested his hands on her hips, gazing at her intently. “You’ve never held me back. If anything, you’ve pushed me to be more. To be better.” 

“I’m not Watchtower anymore,” she said quietly, “and I’ll be focusing on other things now.”

“I know that,” he said just as quietly, searching her eyes. “And I want that for you. I want you to be happy.” He held his breath for a moment, swallowing hard as his chest tightened painfully. “So if this isn’t what you want, I’m not...I won’t hold you to it.” 

Her own chest tightened and she looked down, this was what she’d been expecting this to come down to the previous night, before she found out they were married. This is why she’d been so nervous. “I love you, Oliver.” She said quietly, looking up at him again, “but I don’t expect you to just pick up and move with me.”

He lifted a hand to her cheek. “There’s nothing I want more than to stay with you for as long as you’ll have me,” he whispered. “And there’s _nothing_ here in the city for me if you’re not here.” 

Her eyes teared up as she held his gaze, lifting her hands to his sides and shifting closer, “are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life,” he said without hesitation, leaning his forehead against hers. 

Chloe let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding and wrapped her arms around him, searching his eyes for a moment longer before kissing him firmly.

He wound his arms around her, as well, returning the kiss without hesitation. “I love you,” he whispered against her mouth. 

“Love you too,” she whispered back before kissing him once more for a moment, then pulling back to watch him.

“So we go home to Star City.” A bright smile spread across his face as he gazed at her.

She reached up and cupped his cheek, taking a deep breath and smiling back at the look on his face, “I guess we do.”

He could hardly wait.

* * * 

A few hours later found them in his closet. They had agreed there was no point sticking around when they had already agreed on moving, and Chloe started her job in just a week, so they could use that time to settle in. 

She just needed to pack some things, not like she had a lot left since the Talon explosion, but she had enough between the Clocktower and the Watchtower. Then they should be on their way, “what else will we need?” She asked as she folded a pair of jeans into a suitcase then paused and turned her attention to him.

He reached out and pulled a short red dress off its hanger--the one she’d worn just a week ago on their date. He smirked as he carefully folded it and placed it in the suitcase as well. “I think one of the first things we’re going to need to do when we get to Star City is shopping. You don’t have enough clothes,” he informed her. 

Chloe cocked her head at the remark then smirked, “and I’m surprised you think this is a problem.”

“Well, if you were just going to be a trophy wife, that wouldn’t be a problem, but since you’re going to be doing the whole woman versus the world thing at the Register, you might need some clothes,” he teased.

“Trophy wife just isn’t my style,” she agreed, nodding a little, “and I guess most of my work clothes were still at the Talon, the ones from my Planet days anyway.”

“Exactly,” he said, nodding, too. “And I suppose you might need new shoes...” He suppressed a smirk.

“A pair or two,” she grinned, arching her eyebrows.

“Uh huh.” He grinned back at her, unable to stop himself. “I know all about you and your shoe fetish. I saw your closet at the Talon, remember?” he teased.

“To be fair, Lois made me buy a lot of those,” she told him, “but I definitely won’t complain about getting new ones.”

“You can buy a _thousand_ pair of shoes if you want.” He wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“I think.” she said, leaning into him, “there are much more important things than a thousand pairs of shoes.”

Oliver smiled and pressed a kiss to her nose. “You know what I mean,” he said softly.

“I do,” she said quietly, kissing his jaw, “and thank you.”

He rested his head against hers. “You know...” A smirk began to form on his face. “We’ve never done it in a closet before..” 

She paused, considering this, “probably because there isn’t a closet at Watchtower,” she smirked a little.

“Valid point.” They’d pretty much made love everywhere else in Watchtower. He dipped his head and kissed her softly on the mouth, then groaned when he heard the familiar buzz of the elevator in the other room.

Chloe frowned and turned to look toward the living room, “any idea who that is?”

“No idea,” he answered, shaking his head. “But hold that thought and I’ll get rid of them.” He winked at her and headed out of the closet toward his bedroom door.

She placed a hand on his back and followed him down the hallway, with their lives, there was no telling if it was a friend, or something coming over to try and kill him.

“His bike was out front,” Lois pointed out as she stepped off the elevator, glancing around. She relaxed when she spotted them. “We were starting to get worried when we didn’t hear from you yesterday.” 

Chloe relaxed too when she saw Lois and Clark standing there, arching her eyebrows slightly, “we were with you guys just last night.”

“Yeah, but you both just kind of vanished while we were watching Emil’s homemade video. By the way, you missed the debut of Temil’s porno.” She smirked.

“The what?” Chloe asked, eyes widening a little. 

“Lois.” Clark sighed softly, shaking his head.

Lois smirked at Clark’s reaction and looked back at her cousin. “Oh yeah. Tess and Emil. Guess we all got a little crazy thanks to Zatanna’s roofied champagne.” 

“Guess we did,” she held her breath and glanced over at Oliver.

He suppressed a smile as he glanced at her sideways, corners of his mouth twitching ever-so-slightly. He made a mental note to send Zatanna a thank you card. “Yeah? So do either of you remember anything?” 

“No,” Clark frowned, “do you?”

“We’ve...pieced some things together.” Oliver raised his eyebrows. 

Chloe arched her eyebrows a little too and watched Oliver, pursing her lips together but letting him go on.

“Like what?” Clark asked again, glancing at Chloe, then at Lois and back to Oliver again.

He paused for a moment and glanced at Chloe for a moment, then moved over to the kitchen counter, picking up the framed marriage license. “Probably easier to just show you,” he admitted, slowly crossing the room to stand at Chloe’s side once more, holding it out to Clark. 

“Wait,” Clark said, surprised as he looked at Chloe, “but you told me you had taken care of it, you said--” 

“I know,” she cut him off, “I was going to take care of it my way instead of asking for an annulment, I just didn’t want you to have to worry about it.”

“Fortunately for everyone involved, no annulment is necessary,” Oliver said, glancing at his wife sideways, and then at Clark and Lois, who for once in her life, looked stunned into silence. 

Her mouth hung agape as she stared at the framed license. 

Chloe held her breath and looked over at Oliver, giving him a tiny smile. 

“You lied to me,” Clark frowned at Chloe.

Oliver reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist, giving Clark a look. “I think you’re missing the point here, Big Guy.”

“I was going to take care of it anyway, Clark,” she told him then turned to look at her cousin, “are you okay?”

Lois blinked a few times. “Yeah, I’m just...you guys are _married_.” 

“Yeah,” Chloe breathed, looking up at Oliver again, “we weren’t planning on it, obviously. And we have no idea how it happened but... we are.”

“Well. Break out the non-spiked champagne and let’s celebrate.” Lois grinned, moving forward and hugging her cousin tightly. 

She relaxed at that and hugged Lois tightly back, she had been afraid of her reaction because she didn’t want Lois to think she was somehow trying to upstage her at her own engagement party. But Lois had been nothing but incredibly supportive of her and Oliver, so maybe she had been worrying for nothing, “I think I’m okay without the champagne.”

She chuckled. “All right, understandable.” She pulled back to look at her, practically beaming. 

Chloe smiled up at her and nodded a little, “thanks, Lo.” She said quietly. 

“Hm, congratulations,” Clark said awkwardly to Oliver.

“Thanks,” he said with a small smile as he nodded at Clark. 

“Well, we should do _something_ to celebrate,” Lois said, glancing around at everyone before settling her gaze on Chloe once more. 

“Does that mean you’re not leaving?” Clark asked Chloe. 

Chloe paused at that and shook her head, “I’m still going.” She said carefully, then looked at Lois.

“Going?” she echoed, looking from Chloe to Clark and then back again, eyebrows furrowing.

“I got a job,” Chloe explained, “at the Star City Register.”

Lois stared at her for a moment, opening and then closing her mouth. “Oh.” 

“I got the call just before we went to meet you guys for the engagement party, so I was waiting to tell everyone until after.” She explained.

“And then you and Ollie holed yourselves up here.” Lois gave her a look. “So when does this new job start?” 

Oliver chewed the inside of his cheek, glancing at Clark and wondering if they should give the women a little time to themselves. 

“A week from tomorrow,” she told him, glancing up at Oliver, then back at Lois, “he’s coming with me.”

“I assumed,” Lois said wryly, glancing at Oliver and raising her eyebrows a little, then looking back at Chloe once more. “That’s...really soon.” 

“I know,” she said quietly, “but Star City isn’t that far away and, I’ll be back to help you with the wedding whenever you need me.” She promised.

“Plus, you do have the Boy Scout Express and Chloe, of course, is now co-owner of the jet, so visiting either way won’t be an issue,” Oliver added.

She pursed her lips, nodding and then hugging Chloe again. “And I better be seeing you a _lot_.” 

“You will,” Chloe promised, hugging Lois then glancing at Oliver, grateful for his words, before glancing at Clark, “besides, I know I’m leaving you in good hands.”

“And I know you’re in good hands, too,” Lois whispered. “It’s just gonna be really weird.” 

Chloe turned and kissed her cheek then nodded a little, “at least, any time you feel like going to the beach, all you have to do is come see me.”

Lois smiled at that even as she blinked rapidly a few times to try and clear her vision. “I like that plan.” 

Her chest tightened when she realized just how emotional her cousin was getting so she stepped closer and wrapped her arms tightly around her once more, “I’ll miss you.”

“Me too,” she whispered, hugging Chloe tightly in return.

“You will need to come see me soon,” she said, “as Ollie was just pointing out, I have a serious lack of clothes and shoes at the moment.”

“Well, that, I can definitely help fix.” Lois smiled and pulled away once more. “We’ll have to go shopping.” 

“I will really appreciate the help,” she grinned softly. 

“Why don’t we plan it for the weekend?” Oliver spoke up, figuring that would give them a couple of days to get settled in Star City, and it would give Chloe and Lois time to shop before Chloe’s new job started. 

“Think you could drop her off?” Chloe asked Clark, arching her eyebrows.

“Yeah,” Clark nodded a little, glancing over at his fiancee.

“Great. It’s a date.” Lois smiled.

Nodding, Chloe took a deep breath, “we’re making our way over as soon as we pack everything,” she admitted, “but I will definitely see you next weekend and maybe we can all have dinner together when Clark comes pick you up,” she suggested, glancing at Oliver.

“Yeah, that sounds good to me. I could even fix dinner,” he offered with a soft smile.

“Good idea,” she nodded, smiling at him as she reluctantly pulled away from her cousin.

“And Clark can help. He’s a good cook, too. Good thing for us we have men to do that for us since we don’t exactly have a lot of skills in that area,” Lois joked, grinning at Chloe.

“No kidding,” she agreed and smiled, “maybe you can both do your specialties, Ollie can make lasagna and Clark can make a Kent apple pie,” she suggested.

Clark smiled at that and nodded, “I can do that.”

“That sounds good to me,” Oliver agreed with a nod, smiling softly as he folded his arms across his chest.

“Sounds like a plan,” Chloe said, smiling between the three of them, feeling more relaxed with the whole moving thing and even with the marriage thing now.

“Great. Do you uh--do you guys need help packing?” Lois asked uncertainly, glancing between them. 

“I don’t think so,” Chloe told her, “I’m taking some clothes but Ollie has most of his things already at the Penthouse of Star City.” She said, glancing at Ollie then back at her cousin, “but thank you.”

Lois nodded, glancing at Clark. “All right, I guess we should leave you guys to it. And we’ll see you this weekend.”

“Yeah, I’ll let you know when we get there,” she promised, nodding at her cousin.

She hugged Chloe once more, quickly, and kissed her cheek. “See you soon. I love you.” 

“Love you too,” Chloe said as she hugged her back, then smiled at Clark and waved at him. They had already said their goodbyes after all. 

“I’ll see you soon.” Clark said too, wrapping his arm around Lois’ shoulders as he lead her to the elevator.

Oliver watched them go, wrapping his arms around Chloe’s waist and pulling her closer to him once more. 

She wrapped her arms around him too and took a deep breath, lifting her head to look at him. 

“You all right?” he asked softly.

“Yeah,” she whispered quietly, smiling softly as she watched him, “you?”

“I’m great,” he assured her, pressing a kiss to her temple. “And I meant what I said. Lois is welcome anytime, and the jet’s at your disposal.”

“I know you did,” she whispered, smiling up at him and kissing his cheek, “thank you.”

Oliver smiled softly. “Anytime.” 

She watched him for a long moment then shifted a little, so she was facing him completely, “I love you.”

He met her eyes, his smile brightening a little at her words. “I love you, too,” he answered, lifting a hand to her cheek. “What do you say we get back to packing?” 

“I say let’s get it over with,” she nodded, letting go of him and reached for his hand, before pulling him back down the hallway.

He followed her easily, lacing his fingers through hers. The sooner they got packed, the sooner they could get to Star City, and to their new lives together. 

He could hardly wait.


End file.
